The Queen
by Catching Everlark11
Summary: He says I was born to be queen. That I am fully prepared to take on the duties and responsibilities that adhere to being queen of Illéa. Am I? So much has changed within the past year that becoming queen has me shaken down to the very core. However, Maxon is adamant that I find the strength in myself that he sees in me; the strength my country sees in me. But am I ready?


**OKAY! **

**So some of you may know my through my Everlark story Those Bright Blue Eyes, which is still in progress but yeah... I have just finished The Selection Series and I have fallen in love with it! Oh my gosh I just love it! SOOOO as per usual my brain started going and I came up with a continuation of the series. I just want to post the first chapter to see how this goes! **

**SO HERE IT GOES!**

**READ AWAY MY LOVELIES! **

**Stay beautiful **

**(I don't own the selection series) **

**-CE **

* * *

I lean my head on Maxon's shoulder, completely wiped out from the day's events. We have just left the reception and are being escorted in a limo to a luxury hotel for the night before we leave for our honeymoon tomorrow. I had just married the man that nearly every young lady in Illéa had wanted to marry. The smile that is that has been ever present on my face through the day I am sure will never disappear.

I snuggle to his warm figure causing a chuckle runs through Maxon and it vibrates against my head as he wraps his arm around me pulling me closer.

"You know my darling, you looked absolutely incredible today." He whispers in my ear.

"Just during the day?" I smirk without opening my eyes. He releases a laugh and pulls my face towards him causing me to open my eyes.

"I wish you hadn't taken your dress off and changed."

"Why?"

He is silent for a few moments before I realize what he was insinuating, "Oh." He wanted to take it off himself. I giggle and connect my lips with his as he responds by wrapping an arm around me pulling me onto his lap. I have suddenly never been so thankful for a divider between the driver and us. He pulls away and attaches his lips to my neck and I nearly lose it.

"You are extremely tempting." He says huskily.

"If it pleases his majesty," I breathe, "I can speed up this process."

He pulls away and looks at me lovingly, "No. I want to do this right. I want to take it… nice and slow… and I, uh…"

I could tell this was awkward for him to discuss but that's due to the simple fact that he is the epitome of a gentleman.

But now he is my husband.

I smile and lean my forehead against his, "Nice and slow it is, your majesty." I say teasing him a little at the last part.

He smirks and kisses me lightly, "As you wish, _your majesty_."

Ah, yes. My coronation will be held the day after we return from our honeymoon. However, it was somewhat of an unspoken title among the people that I was... well...

I was now queen of Illéa.

Maxon said there would be things that would be difficult for my duty as queen and even between us we would have our moments. However, he backed it up by saying that our bond as husband and wife is thousands of times stronger than the title of king and queen. Of course, when we returned from our three-week honeymoon, I would be properly instructed as my duties as queen. However, I see myself fit to handle a few things such as host out of town guests, prepare parties, and help with battle plans of the sort. Yet there is so much to I have to learn.

My dress clings to my legs like I cling to Maxon and I figure that I might as well make myself comfortable in his lap. Not that he would argue or anything. I slip off my large heels and swing my legs over the seat letting the blood run back into my toes. We kiss and snuggle closer together for the reminder of the limo ride until we come to a complete stop then quickly remove our holds so we can get checked in and upstairs. The entire ordeal is very busy to be honest, and rather overwhelming. However, I have become accustom to people calling my name, just not with the word _queen _in front of it. Our overnight bags are loaded onto a cart while the rest of our luggage stays in the limo so we don't have to lug it all over the place. Maxon leads me through the crowd of adoring subjects while the guards seal of the entrance behind us to people who are not guests. He checks us in while I gaze around the grand lobby of the hotel and take in its magnificent beauty. An enormous chandelier hangs from the center of the lobby, at least four stories in the air, from an inverted glass ceiling. The hotel stretched at least forty-five stories above the glass roof like a cylinder with twinkling lights crossing over every which way. Plants decorated corners of the lobby along with sofas, chairs, lush carpets and decorative lighting providing a space of relaxation and poise. Gift shops, restaurants, coffee stands all filled the fifth floor for the dinning area and just looking at the options on the information stand makes my mouth water.

A hand on my back startles me from my observation and I spin to see Maxon beaming at me, "Its so nice to see you so captivated by your surroundings. Rather hilarious actually."

I swat his arm playfully and he kisses my forehead, "Come on, let's go upstairs." He insists that he takes our overnight bags ourselves to the bellboy but tips him nonetheless. His kindness will be what keeps Illéa in peace. We enter the elevator and as soon as the doors shut, Maxon presses forty-five then presses me against the wall. His lips attach to mine in a feverish manor and my knees go weak. I pull away with surprise and stare at him.

"What was that for?"

He smiles and his eyes grow dark, "With the absence of fabric on the back of your dress, you are making it extremely difficult for me to resist you."

"Maxon!" I giggle. My nerves are finally catching up to me and a shiver runs down my spine. What if I am not what he expects? What if I am a disappointment? He must see the worry in my eyes because he slips a finger under my chin forcing me to make eye contact with him.

"Don't be nervous. We are both new to this. To be honest, I am just as terrified as you because I don't want to hurt you, or make you uncomfortable. I especially –"

I cut him off with my lips because it suddenly occurs to me that he is so concerned about me that he can barely think straight. Maxon is the gentlest human on this planet and he wants to give me the world. Our lips move together as the elevator continues to rise just like my nerves begin to fall. His hand slides down my bare back causing me to shiver and he just smirks against my lips. My maids were adamant about me wearing a backless dress and I assume it's for this very reason. The white fabric is tight around my thighs and hugs my every curve while hiding my chest but exposing my spine. I will have to speak with them on this matter because Maxon will need to focus… most of the time. The elevator bell dings informing us that we have arrived and as the doors open, my eyes travel down the hall to a single set of doors.

The king and queen's suite.

Maxon grabs our bags with his left hand and grabs mine with his right leading us down the hallway. There are pictures of the kings and queens of past and I stop when I see Queen Amberly. She was a wonderful queen with heart so big that even before Maxon and I were together, she treated me like her own daughter. My heart tugs, she wasn't even my mother, but I miss her like she was. Maxon kisses my hair and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"She would be so proud of you." He whispers.

I nod and kiss his cheek, "Yes. But she would be even more proud of you."

He smiles and tugs on my hand towards the door, "Come. This is a night of celebration! She wouldn't want us to mourn her this night, or in the coming weeks."

This is very true. He opens the doors to reveal one of the lushest rooms I have ever laid eyes one. A lounge room sits in the middle with a TV and full kitchen. The balcony looks over the city lights and it takes my breath away. Candles are lit everywhere and path of rose pedals lead down a hallway to what I assume is the bedroom. My eyes wonder to the huge ceilings with yet again a breathtaking chandelier below a hand painted mural of angels floating through the clouds.

Maxon chuckles from behind me, "You like it?"

He is kidding right?

"As if my mouth catching flies was not enough of a clue!"

He laughs and sets our bags next to the couch moving to the kitchen and pouring us both a drink of sparkling cider. I slide onto one of the bar stools and accept the glass.

Maxon holds up his glass and smiles, "A toast. To and adventure for the rest of our lives. That we may find that the bond of love is stronger than any other bond on the planet. Through the times of strength and difficulty, may we remain together as a team."

We toast and sip our cider while eyeing each other carefully. Why was I so nervous?

Marlee had teased me this past week as much as she could causing me to blush, especially when I was around Maxon. It's our wedding night. Yes, it is a big deal, but it's a moment that I will cherish for the rest of my life. Maxon sets his glass down and comes over to me, sliding his fingers down my arm.

"You are so beautiful." He whispers.

"You have said that more than once tonight." I smirk. Stop being an idiot and playing around with him, America!

He smirks back, "You need to be told more than once"

With that he slips his arm around my waist and under my legs carrying me through the suite and follows the rose pedals to the bedroom.

I laugh, "Maxon, what in the world?"

"A proper gentleman carries his new wife through the threshold of their dwelling place. However, we are not at the palace and I want to be a proper gentleman." He says proudly. He leans down with me in his arms and opens the door with ease, revealing the most exquisite set up I have ever seen. The room is embellished with candles and rose pedals that clutter the floor causing a sweet aroma to lift into the air. The canopy bed is covered in linen, the French doors are wide open letting the cool night airflow freely, and my fingers are itching to touch everything. Maxon walks over to the bench at the end of the bed and gently sets me down. He smiles and bends down on one knee and slides his hand up my leg, kissing my knee gently. He hands fall to my feet and he slips off the heels and tosses them aside, runs his hands all over my legs, and plants small kisses over them.

"Maxon." I breathe.

"America." He whispers huskily against my legs. He has me completely in his trance and everything inside me magnetizes towards my husband who kneels before me.

He lifts his head, takes my hand and kisses it.

"Who would have thought it? A king kneels before a queen." I tease.

He laughs and stands, pulling me up with him, "You are first and foremost my wife and best friend, then my queen. But how could a king never kneel before his queen?"

My heart is racing at the speed of light and because I am pressed up against him, I am sure he can feel it.

"Let me get the bags and you uh, you … you can get ready. If you need to, of course." He stammers. Who would have the honor of getting to witness the king be at a loss of words. I nod and he turns to get the bags he tossed on the couch. I take this moment to calm down my nerves and remember that _this is Maxon_, my husband. Honestly, there is nothing in the world that I would do in this very moment, but that doesn't stop me from being anxious about it. He returns shortly and bypasses me placing my overnight bag in the bathroom for me. Always so thoughtful.

"I will be out here whenever you are ready." He says. He leans in and gives me a gentle kiss then slips away closing the door behind him.

Get you crap together, America. Its just Maxon. You just got married today. And you need to calm down.

I take a few deep breaths and unzip my bag, pulling a very thin nightgown from the top. I take yet another deep breath and slip off my evening dress and rummage for the hanger I brought to hang the dress on the shower rack. The dress required that I wear no bra, so I didn't have to go through the hassle of taking it off when putting my nightgown on. Great, now I'm just making excuses. My hair is already falling in curls around my shoulders so I slip the nightgown over my head, smoothing it around my stomach.

Mixed feelings grow within me and I suddenly want to be in Maxon's arms. His warm embrace carefully exploring every inch of my body, giving myself to him, and giving him the gift I have saved for him my entire life will be the greatest thing I will probably every experience. I love Maxon with every fiber of my being and I want to be with him, and that's exactly what I am going to do. I open the bathroom door slowly and Maxon is sitting on the opposite side of the bed with his back facing me. His shirt is off revealing his scars that he took on for me, however his muscles are clearly defined and they make me weak at the knees. Tiptoeing over to my side of the bed, I crawl on top and slide my arms around his shoulders kissing the back of his neck. He chuckles and his strong hands find my arms, planting gentle kisses all over them. He spins around and his eyes grow wide as soon as he sees me.

"Wow. You… you look beautiful." He sighs.

I giggle, "Maxon, you haven't even seen me with it off yet."

He wiggles his eyebrows playfully at me, "It won't be long before I can fully enjoy that sight."

I gasp at his forwardness and laugh as he meets me on the bed both of us sitting on our knees. All laughter ceases and there is such strong silence between us that you could hear a pin drop.

"Don't be nervous." He says, "I will be ever so gentle."

I hide my eyes from him, "That's not what I am nervous about."

"Then tell me." He says pulling my eyes back to his, "I want to make you as comfortable as you are making me in this moment."

I smile, "I am completely and utterly happy. I just want to be perfect for you."

He smiles widely, "You perfect for me the moment I saw your picture on the screen for The Selection."

That does it. I breathe out a sigh of relief and snake my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Maxon Schreave."

"I love you, America Schreave."

He kisses me while reaching for the hem of my nightgown and pulls it over my head tossing it aside on the floor. He takes in the sight of my half-naked body and I feel urge to cover myself. My arms move upward but he grabs my wrists and his eyes plead to me.

"Please," He breathes, "please don't."

Letting his eyes roam over me is probably the most terrifying thing I have ever experienced. He leads me down to rest further on the bed and my mind goes completely, blissfully blank.

* * *

**WOOP THERE IT IS! **

**I hope you all liked it! Sorry if you didn't!**

**Like I do with my Everlark stories I respond to all reviews publicly because you have publicly responded to me about my story! I LOVE Y'ALL :) **

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter so far! The first few chapters are all lovey-dovey but then I think around chapter 5 is when crap gets real! OKAY! **

**STAY BEAUTIFUL **

**-CE **


End file.
